Swaggity Swangel let's grope an angel
by RDMerlin
Summary: When Sam unwittingly comes under the power of a 'love curse' he finds himself dangerously obsessed with a certain fallen angel. While Castiel struggles to understand, Dean is simply trying to comprehend what the hell is going on between his brother and the ex-angel and wondering why he keeps finding Castiel without his underwear.
1. Chapter 1-At first sight

**Hello. I don't have much to say here. Except don't own anything otherwise why in the name of chuck would I be on ? I suppose if you are wondering, this can be read as sastiel, or gen. It's up to you. Furthermore, this isn't rated M, as there will be nothing graphic here, but if at any point you think I need to change that rating please leave a review. Anyway, this is set after the series 8 finale, but there is nothing that really relates to that, just the idea of Cas being human and hanging out with the Winchesters. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

The two brothers were crouching besides one another, the ex-angel watching them curiously. They seemed to be communicating with one another through the use of subtle yet extremely complex facial expressions that Castiel had no chance of understanding. Internally shrugging he turned his sights on the house, twirling his blade in anticipation. Despite the bad memories that seemed to be contained within the metal of the blade he could not force himself to relinquish it. It acted as a connection to the being that he had once been, granting him a small sense of the power he had once possessed.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he stealthily followed the two hunters. Dean gave a signal with his hand that Castiel had come to recognize as a sign to split up and spread out. With a slight nod of his head he obeyed. They all avoided the front entrance to the house for obvious reasons. Sam took the right entrance, Dean deciding to explore the basement, while he entered through the back. He stuck to the walls, merging with the shadows. He was distantly aware of the creak of stairs, but he knew it was simply Sam making his way upstairs. With this knowledge he choose to stick to the first floor.

He came to a door, his hand reaching out to grasp the door knob, slowly turning it, eyes scanning the shadows that seemed to be shifting behind him as if they had become a sentient entity. With a click, the door opened. The creaking sound it made as it swung open echoed throughout the house, disturbing the dust mites that flung themselves into the air, cruelly tickling his throat. He covered his mouth, cautiously entering the room blade at the ready. There was nothing there. Certainty no blood crazed witch. It was just a typical dining room. He frowned, retreating from the room and closing the door behind him.

"Dean!" the terrified screech seemed to shake the house, forcing Castiel into action. He could hear Dean calling out to his younger brother, his feet pounding the ground as he rushed towards the apparent threat. Castiel was closer and was already bounding up the stairs before Dean had managed to escape the basement. He skidded to a halt outside the room where he knew Sam to be. Without hesitating he kicked the door open in the way he had seen Dean do so many times. He immediately launched himself at the witch, blade swinging towards her with deadly precision. She turned towards him, grabbing his wrist and halting the blade just above her abdomen. He stared into her eyes as he struggled against her grip, the tip of the blade hovering just above her. Dean crashed into the room, gun drawn and aimed at the witch who tried to retreat, but Castiel saw the opportunity and clasped his own hand over her hands that were still biting into his wrist, effectively restraining her. She hissed, clawing at him in her desperation as the trigger was pulled, the bullet cutting through the air until it embedded in her chest. Blood spurted out of the wound and he pulled away, letting her fall to the ground as he wiped the remnants of her blood of his face.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, his face scrunched up in concern as his eyes swept over the disgruntled body of his brother that was lying in a heap at the far side of the room where the witch must have flung him. Castiel felt a tug of worry creeping into his stomach as he to began inspecting the younger Winchester for any obvious wounds that would have caused him to cry out in pain. Sam's eyes swiveled around to face him, their gazes locking. For a moment, he thought that Sam's eyes were glazed with what must have been a concussion, but then they seemed to flash into life once more as they started to scan Castiel's body. Castiel frowned, sharing a look with Dean that conveyed their confusion.

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam responded after a moment, over-articulating every syllable as he struggled to his feet. Dean went over to help him but Sam pushed him away, using the wall as support instead. Dean's brows furrowed but he did not say anything. "Are we going or what?" Sam added, gesturing to the dead witch that was currently lying in a pool of her own blood. Dean went over to inspect the body, while Sam shot Castiel a look that the fallen angel didn't understand. After prodding the body with his foot a few times, Dean declared the mission a success and they started to leave. Sam led the way, his body seeming to sway with the effort but he ignored all offers of help.

Once they reached the Impala Castiel instinctively made his way to the backseat, wiping his bloodstained dagger on his jeans. He all but jumped when he heard the other door open and Sam joined him in the backseat without a word of explanation. Dean turned around to stare at the two of them. After a couple of seconds Sam seemed to become aware of the shocked gazes focused on him. He looked towards his brother, frowning.

"What, I smell or something?" Dean joked, a small yet overly forced smile tugging at his lips. Sam narrowed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't understand what his brother was referring to. "Alright, fine." He muttered, his smile slipping somewhat as he turned his attention back to the dashboard and started the ignition.

The rest of the drive was spent in uncomfortable silence. Throughout the whole journey he was simply aware of Sam's gaze on him, scanning him. Castiel shifted somewhat, and Sam's eyes tracked his movements. He swallowed, and the eyes flicked to his Adam's apple. He was starting to understand Dean's aversion towards people staring at him. He had to admit, it was rather disconcerting.

He tensed when he felt Sam move closer to him. He could now feel the body heat radiating off the man he was so close. He frowned, having been led to believe that such proximity was against social customs. He all but jumped when he felt fingers wrap around his hand, pulling him closer. His eyes darted towards Dean in a desperate attempt for help as Sam started to tickle his wrist with teasing circular movements, but the hunter was too engrossed in Metallica (or was that AC/DC, he could never really tell the difference) to pay him any heed.

The moment the Impala pulled up at the motel he leapt from the car, slamming the door shut behind him and hurrying towards the room. He clenched his jaw together, frustration boiling inside him from the obvious disobedience of social customs that he had been forced to abide the moment he had fallen. He expertly ignored the strange looks that he received. Yet, he could not ignore the way that Sam was rushing after him like a puppy on a leash, his face seeming to have melted from the sheer strength of emotional desire that was radiating from his his very being.


	2. Chapter 2-Bedroom Eyes

**Thanks for the follows and favorites, and the one review (thanks Ash!) This chapter was surprisingly hard to write, but hopefully you like it. Also, please feel free to review (hintity hint hint)**

* * *

Castiel shifted in his sleep, nuzzling against the warm body that was lying next to him, eagerly sharing the body heat. It took him a moment to realize there was something wrong with this situation. Startled, his eyes snapped open, his body tensing. Slowly, his head swiveled round to meet the gleaming eyes of Sam. He searched his head for something to say. Anything at all. But he came up blank, unaccustomed to this unusual situation. Although, was it unusual? Sam appeared to have no issue with what Castiel thought was an obvious invasion of personal space. Maybe he had simply misunderstood Dean's ranting and this was just another complex human thing.

"Morning," Sam greeted cheerfully, his face split into a wide tooth-showing smile. The ex-angel blinked, wondering whether the younger Winchester could hear the gears in his brain turning.

"Um..." he mumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence. Sam didn't seem to mind, his hands sneaking under the cover to roam Castiel's muscled abdomen, seemingly ignorant to the discomfort that was radiating off him. "S-sam...why are you lying with me?" he stuttered, eyes wide and helpless. Sam smiled warmly at him, dimples appearing on his face as he rolled on top of Castiel.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sam responded, his face a perfect mask of innocence.

"Well, isn't this a situation commonly reserved for after the act of procreation?" he said matter-of-factly, attempting to dislodge Sam's arms that were currently pinning him to the bed.

"Or before," Sam added, his head coming to rest on Castiel's chest, preventing him from being able to see the hunter's facial expression. Castiel tried to wiggle free, uncomfortably aware that their bodies were only separated by the thin cover that was currently wrapped around him. It was then that he realized that there was something else wrong with this situation.

"Sam...Where is my underwear?" he asked, trying to ignore the way his voice grew in pitch when Sam started to explore him further with his wandering hands. The hunter appeared to finally notice the way that Castiel was reacting to this sudden fascination with his naked body, and his hands paused, before withdrawing them from under the covers.

"Shh..." Sam murmured, sitting up slightly to place a solitary finger over Castiel's lips. Castiel blinked, staring into the man's eyes as he started to run his hands through the fallen angel's hair, twirling a stray strand in his fingers. A sound resembling a strangled cough escaped his throat as he struggled to understand the situation. Were it not for the fact he had retained his ability to perceive demons he would have attempted to perform an exorcism on Sam. Although, these were hardly the actions of a blood-thirsty demonic entity.

Castiel tried to move, evoking a loud moan from Sam that brought blood to his cheeks, although he wasn't exactly sure why. He decided the best course of action might be to remain still until he came closer to figuring out what was going on. Exactly how he was going to go about gathering the information that would help him in the current situation was another matter. But it wouldn't exactly be the first time he felt out of depth with human behavior. It was just another thing to learn. Another, extremely strange, uncomfortable and downright disturbing thing.

Apparently staying completely still was harder than he had anticipated. Sam had gone back to exploring his body with his hands. The moment his fingers touched his ribs it was like electricity had erupted throughout his whole body, but instead of a gasp of pain escaping his mouth, it was a low, gruff chuckle. Sam paused, tilting his head as he observed the ex-angels reaction, before his eyes started to sparkle in a way that Castiel found rather alarming.

"Cas..." Sam started, his mouth stretching upwards into a sly smile. "Are you ticklish?" Castiel started to squirm slightly,trying to get to a somewhat upward position. Of course he knew what being ticklish was but he had never given it any thought and he had never really had the desire to experience it for himself. He knew that it was a common practice amongst children, and was also used in various torture practices, particularly in China. That had always confused him. Why would the Chinese feel the need to copy the playful games of pre-adolescent children? It also raised a question as to whether the glint in Sam's eyes was malicious or not. Seeing as there was currently no salt solution being poured on him, or a goat waiting while eagerly licking its lips, he assumed he was safe for the moment.

He immediately changed his mind when Sam pressed his fingers into his sides eliciting a high pitched cry of laughter that escaped his mouth without his conscious consent. He tried to take a breath to regain himself, but he could not control the onslaught of laughter that was forcing itself from his lips. He struggled furiously, but Sam was surprisingly strong and was in a position of advantage that kept Castiel pinned to the bed despite his frantic struggles.

His chest was aching and a glean of sweat covered his head as he panted in an attempt to get his breath back once Sam stopped torturing him with his fingers. Sam was staring down at him, the smile having disappeared from his face. His eyes were glowing with some unknown passion and a pink tongue sneaked out of his mouth in order to lick his lips. Castiel met that gaze with hard, angry eyes, schooling his expression into that of his old 'smite first ask question' later self. Sam did not appear concerned by this. Instead, the younger Winchester started to learn forward, until Castiel could feel the hot minty breath over his face.

"Hey Sammy, guess wh..." The moment was thankfully ceased when Dean entered unannounced carrying a bag that was obviously filled with pie. Sam rolled off of him in order to face his brother. Castiel seized his opportunity and jumped to his feet, vacating the bed. "Jesus Christ Cas!" Dean exclaimed shielding his eyes. Castiel frowned, tilting his head slightly. "Underwear!" Dean growled, and Castiel suddenly remembered, looking down at his completely naked body. And he wasn't the only one in the room inspecting the view. The moment he looked back up, he immediately made accidental eye contact with Sam who was still sitting on the bed, and Castiel bitterly noted, still fully dressed.

"My apologies," he muttered, the response now ingrained within his very being. He quickly located his underwear that had been thrown haphazardly at the end of his bed, shooting a scowl at Sam. He pulled them on in a matter of seconds, having grown accustomed to the principles of human clothing. Dean risked a glance at him, before properly facing him, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow, looking between his brother and the ex-angel.

"Yeah, I don't even want to know."

* * *

**Yeah, Sam has a tickle fetish. He kept it rather close to his chest. **


	3. Chapter 3- Head Over Heels

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I honestly don't have a reason for it, except for perhaps the fact I was feeling lazy. I was however doing other creative things. **** Also, thank you for the favs and follows, and the reviews. **

* * *

After the incidence that morning Castiel had been avoiding him as much as possible. Although, considering the fact they had spent the entire time in the car, he hadn't exactly been successful. Still, Sam had decided that for the moment it would be better to back off and re-think his tactics. Hence the fact he was now riding shotgun trying to focus on his next move. But, he kept getting distracted, eyes traveling towards the mirror in order to lavish up the sight of the ex-angel sitting quietly in the back-seat gazing absentmindedly out of the window, seemingly unaware of Sam's eyes on him.

"Oi, sasquatch, you listening to me?" Dean's sudden voice snapped him from some very...enticing thoughts. He shifted awkwardly, trying to inconspicuously cross his legs. Obviously Dean noticed the movement, frowning slightly before adopting his signature 'I'm about to hide my discomfort using humor as a defense mechanism' face. "Dude, you need to get laid."

"Why would that be necessary?" Cas chimed in from the backseat, tilting his head slightly. Sam turned to look at him, licking his lips slightly. Castiel looked alarmed, backing himself against the seat and turning wide eyes on Dean, who was too busy driving to notice the strange exchange. He eventually forced his gaze away from Castiel when the tightness of his jeans became too painful.

"Shut up Dean," he hissed, turning himself away from his brother who let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, Sammy," he sung mockingly.

"I said shut up!" Sam exclaimed, the atmosphere in the car crackling with the rage that was seeping from his body. Dean's smile fell, but he let out a huff of what Sam assumed was an impersonation of laughter. In the backseat Castiel was staring at him with a quizzical expression, but remained silent. "What were you talking about anyway?" Sam added, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"That witch we ganked yesterday, she wasn't the first witch to spring up in this town in the last few months. We don't know if it is a coven, or whether it's down to some son-of-a-bitch demon recruiting a few souls. I think we should stay here until we figure it out." Dean explained after a moment of hesitation, his grip tightening around the steering wheel.

"When did you find this out?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Hey, I do research!"

"After a hunt?" Sam added, emphasizing his words as he turned a glare on his brother, raising his eyebrows.

"Dean found traces of sulfur in the house. I wanted to ensure we had actually completed the hunt before we moved on." Castiel interjected from the backseat, Dean rolling his eyes as the ex-angel made sure to point out that he had been the source of the information. Even as a human-Sam reflected -Castiel was far from useless. In fact, Cas was probably the most helpful person on the face on the earth. Always so dedicated to the work. And he was great in a fight as well. More than great. He was elegant in the way he fought, expertly wielding the dagger as if it was a dance. It was truly a sight to behold. It was probably the eighth wonder of the world.

His jeans were tight again. He subtly rearranged himself, debating whether it would be a good idea to turn his thoughts away from a certain ex-angel. If that was actually possible. He didn't know exactly what had changed between them, but now it was as if their every interaction was charged with electricity that flowed through his blood, sending pleasing tingles throughout his body. It was as if his eyes had just been opened to the being that was Castiel. He found it hard to believe that he had never appreciated how aesthetically pleasing the fallen angel was, with icy blue eyes, plush red lips, and a face that was simply remarkable. He licked his lips, remembering the sight of the tussled hair and the muscled torso he had been greeted with this morning.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the slam of the car door as Dean exited the Impala. He blinked, trying to dispel the sense of disorientation that battled with his return to reality. After a moment he forced himself to move from the car, his eyes narrowed against the bright glare of the sun as he surveyed his surroundings. They had obviously just arrived at a rather run-down diner in the middle of nowhere. He shrugged, pinching his brows together as he tried to block out the throbbing of his head.

"Sam. Are you okay?" The deep gravelly voice made him jump, before he immediately felt heat pooling to the bottom of his abdomen. He turned, opening his mouth and closing it immediately as he realized he was close enough to smell Castiel. He inhaled; a strange mix of an earthy musk and the faint trace of laundry detergent clung to the fallen angel. He closed his eyes, releasing a low hum of contentment before he regained himself. Castiel was staring at him, his face a perfect mixture of disturbed, perplexed and extremely worried.

"I'm fine Cas," he responded, meeting the ex-angel's eyes and losing himself in the swirling sea of blue. He could look into those eyes all day. Crinkles formed around Cas's eyes as he narrowed them, and he looked as if he was about to say something, before Dean interrupted them.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Dean called to them, leaning by the door to the diner as he held it open in invitation for them. Castiel seemed to hesitate, giving one last fleeting look at Sam before following Dean. Sam took a little while longer, enjoying the view as he watched Castiel's retreating form. He smiled to himself, a spark of lust in his eyes.

By the time he had actually got into the diner, Cas and Dean had already seated themselves at opposite sides on a table. He quickly took his seat next to Castiel. The ex-angel shifted to give him space while Dean surveyed the menu eagerly. Dean's attention was quickly transferred to the young brunette that was serving them. Sam paid her very little attention, too focused on trailing his hands along Castiel's thigh, which tensed and quivered beneath his touch. He muttered something about wanting a salad and some water when asked, while Castiel let Dean order for him as usual.

He shifted himself closer to Castiel, who was now pressing himself up against the wall of the booth. Sam smiled as he squeezed Cas's thigh, watching as the ex-angel jumped, causing the table to rock violently. He retracted his hand when Dean looked up, wide eyed and hand already reaching for his hidden gun. Castiel stared at him, visibly flustered. Dean's hands paused over his handgun, frowning at the fallen angel.

"What was that?" Dean questioned his face emotionless. Castiel looked between the brothers, his mouth opening slightly before closing again as he struggled to figure out the proper answer. Sam hid his smile with his hand. Luckily for Cas, they were interrupted by the return of the pretty waitress and the prospect of food. As she placed the burger in front of Dean, she 'accidentally' knocked over the glass of water, spilling it over Dean. His brother merely returned her flirty smile as she cleaned him up with the napkin, stroking his chest where the wet material clung to him. Sam watched the exchange, before turning his sights on Castiel, who seemed oblivious to the situation before him. His smiled slyly, an idea forming in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4-Buy Me A Drink First

**Hey, sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I was busy. It is a slightly longer chapter now, as I'm moving the plot further along. Hope you enjoy it. Also, although there is nothing graphic in this chapter (or anywhere else in the fic), I will put a possible _warning for Non-con for this chapter as it could potentially be triggering_. Also, I really love reviews. Just putting that out there. A nice random fact about how much I love reviews...**

* * *

"Dean. Listen to me. There is something different about your brother!" Castiel continued to plead, following Dean to the table where he plopped himself down, annoyingly taking much more interest in his burger than he was in Castiel's complaints. Castiel's narrowed his eyes, his frustration obvious. He risked a glance to the motel door, trying to calculate how long they had until Sam returned. He was certain that there was something wrong with Sam, but he was having immense difficulty conveying it to the older hunter.

"Cas, are you really telling me that Sam has some passion in his pants for you?" Dean responded between bites, his voice filled with mocking humor. Castiel scowled.

"No, I'm saying that Sam appears to have developed a bizarre sexual attraction to me." He corrected, tilting his head when Dean merely rolled his eyes. "Dean." He said, stressing the word out in an attempt to get the hunter to be a bit more responsive. Dean sighed, putting his burger down in order to meet the ex-angel's eyes.

"Cas, Sam isn't gay." Dean explained, but Castiel was hardly convinced. Yes, he knew that the younger Winchester definitely had a preference for women, and that he also wasn't highly sexed (from what Castiel had observed)but that merely signaled a massive change in Sam's demeanor which should have been concerning Dean as much as it concerned him. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." Dean added, turning his attention back to his burger.

Any further attempts to convince the hunter was officially ceased when the motel door swung open and Sam appeared, carrying a rather large, and obviously old book. Dean turned to face Sam, avoiding the fallen angel. Castiel continued to stare at the younger Winchester, waiting for Sam to turn lustful eyes on him so that he would be able to prove his point to Dean, but it never happened. Castiel narrowed his eyes, wondering whether this was an improvement or not.

"What's that?" Dean mumbled as Sam slammed the book down on the table, and took a seat opposite Dean.

"It's a book of shadows." Sam said. "I tried to explore the witch's house, but there was nothing there, so I made some calls, and found out the location of the last witch that got ganked by a hunter. Her name was Sarah Brookes, and I found this in the floorboards of her old, now abandoned, house." Sam explained in response to the raised eyebrows that the older hunter sent him. He opened the book to a page that had been turned down, spinning it around and pointing something out to Dean. Castiel approached the table cautiously in order to see what Sam was talking about it.

"It's a demonic ritual. What's your point?" Dean asked with a shrug.

"It's for a specific demon." Castiel pointed out, glancing at Sam to see if the younger Winchester would suddenly notice his existence and start acting in the same way as before so that Dean could see it. But that did not happen.

"Precisely." Sam agreed with a nod, not even sparing the fallen angel a look. "And, all of these ingredients? They were in the last witch's house."

"So what, you think this demon is the one going around converting all these people to witchcraft?" Dean questioned. Sam nodded, and the two brothers shared a smile. "So, we summon the demon, trap it and then gank it. Sorted."

"How did you manage to do all of this so quickly?" Castiel asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice. Dean sent him a warning look. Sam turned to face him, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Um, it didn't take that long. It was quite obvious really." Sam said with a shrug.

"Okay, good. We can go and collect the ingredients needed and summon that son of a bitch tonight." Dean decided, licking the remnants of his burger of his fingers as he got to his feet and headed over to his bed where he equipped himself with his handgun and swung the bag over his shoulder. Sam joined him within the space of a few seconds, pushing past Castiel and throwing the keys to the impala over to Dean who was already at the door. Castiel scanned Sam as Dean exited the room, half expecting the younger Winchester to suddenly turn around and return to his previous display of erotic affection. Luckily, that did not happen and Sam simply followed his brother out of the room. Castiel frowned, his confusion bubbling over into frustration which he forced down as he reluctantly followed the brothers.

The drive to the house was uneventful; the car filled with the sound of AC/DC which Dean obviously appreciated a lot more than any of his passengers. Castiel spent the majority of his time staring at the back of Sam's head, his brows furrowed together. Was it possible that he had misinterpreted the situation? He wasn't exactly an expert when it came to what was considered socially acceptable amongst humanity. There were so many little, intricate rules that were far too complex for his understanding. Maybe Sam's behavior was perfectly within the realms of normalcy.

They pulled up to the abandoned house where they had previously killed the witch. It looked different in the daylight. It somehow seemed much larger now that it was no longer merged with the shadows, looming over them as if it was watching them. He tried to ignore the strange feeling that was sending chills throughout his body as he followed the two brothers out of the car.

"Let's split up, Dean you take the second floor, I'll take the ground floor and Cas can take the basement. You all know what we need, right?" Sam question was rewarded with mumbled affirmatives as the trio set off to complete the search.

Castiel pushed his concern about the younger Winchester to the back of his mind, repeating the list of ingredients in his head as he scanned the rather grisly basement that had obviously been the center for the majority of the witch's satanic rituals. The fallen angel was starting to empathize with Dean's hatred of witches and their obsession with bodily fluid. Wiping his hand on his jeans, he started to claw at the floorboards, trying to prize away any loose fragments. It did not take long to uncover the witch's stash of various occult objects, including her own personal book of shadows. He cautiously picked it up, running his hand over the ancient binding, before opening it, flicking through the pages.

The creak of floorboards behind him made him jump, and he dropped the book with a loud thud, spinning around and reaching for his concealed weapon. He did not have time to retrieve his blade before he was assaulted with a tsunami of water that drenched him from head to toe, leaving him a sodden, dripping mess. He blinked the droplets of water out of his eyes, small shudders already running up his spine as his wet clothes clung to his body.

"Sam?" He croaked, his eyes turning to slits as he turned his gaze on the younger Winchester, who was wielding a now empty bucket. He felt his body tense as he spotted the somewhat crazed look that possessed the hunter, as he ran his tongue over his lips, scanning Castiel's body with far too much interest. Unconsciously, he took a few steps back, his hand hovering over his blade, before forcing it into a fist, unwilling to risk seriously hurting the younger Winchester.

"Sorry Castiel, I thought you were a demon. You need to undress before you get hypothermia." Sam said, his words slurring together despite the apparent effort the hunter was making to speak. Castiel's reply was cut off as he realized the younger Winchester was blinking furiously, body swaying somewhat as his skin paled. He narrowed his eyes, taking a step towards Sam in an attempt to offer some form of support even though he was unsure as to what was happening. All he knew was that Sam-in the words of Dean-looked like shit. This of course left him completely unprepared for the sudden burst of energy in the younger Winchester that resulted in him all-but leaping at the ex-angel. Castiel tried to push Sam away, repeating the name in an attempt to snap the hunter out of it, but it was having no effect. In seconds, his jacket and suit were lying in a crumpled heat on the floor, while Sam worked with eager fingers to undo his belt buckle. With that done, he attempted to work his trousers off of him, but that of course resulted in the ex-angel falling to the floor, Sam being yanked down on top of him, where he stayed, his bodyweight pinning Castiel down as he finally yanked the trousers off. A second passed, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room as Sam trailed his fingers along the elastic of Castiel's underwear. The fallen angel went limp beneath the much larger man, and Sam smiled, his hands sliding down Castiel's underwear, his eyes blurring into a lustful haze. Castiel used this distraction to his advantage, and kicked up, the sudden movement taking the younger Winchester by surprise and Sam was flung off of him, while Castiel frantically scrambled to his feet, creating as much distance as was possible between him and Sam.

"Um?" Came the rather incoherent response from the doorway where Dean was standing, his handgun hanging uselessly by his side. Sam turned to face his brother, the look of insane lust vanishing from his eyes. "Damnit Cas, underwear!" Dean exclaimed, scrunching his eyes closed. Castiel looked down, realizing that his previous maneuver to escape the younger Winchester had resulted in his underwear being ripped off from where Sam had been gripping them. He was not yet accustomed to humanity enough to be embarrassed by his nudity, but he was highly aware that it was not publicly acceptable, and he was eager to appease Dean by redressing as quickly as possible. "Cas, grab your clothes and get out." Dean added, his eyes-void of all traces of emotion- meeting the fallen angel's. Tentatively, he picked his clothes up from the floor and left the room as fast as he could without running, noticing that Dean's jaw had clenched, and his hands had tightened into fists while his eyes burnt with a silent fury. As he ascended the stairs, he could hear the sound of a muffled argument between the two brothers.


	5. Chapter 5-Leading You On

**Yep, for once there are no warnings for this chapter. Also, word of warning (oh the irony), I won't be updating within the next week or so because I am doing GISHWHES, so I'll probably be too busy making a sculpture out of sanitary towels and drinking the blood of satan. Hmm, I just realized blood and sanitary towels should not have been put together in that sentence. Anyway, this also goes for my other story Paradise Lost (SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION, YOU CAN'T STOP ME FOR I HAVE NO SHAME) Anyway, Enjoy. **

* * *

"Sam," Dean growled, his voice carrying the heavy weight of a barely concealed threat and a demand for an explanation. The elder hunter took a step towards Sam, who refused to back away, using his height to his advantage in order to stare down his brother. "Are you going to explain what the fuck you think you were doing?" Dean hissed, his voice clipped as he clearly struggled to keep from shouting.

"Dean, calm down." Sam ordered, holding his arms up in a mock surrender, his brain working furiously in order to escape this rather awkward situation. Dean's nostrils flared and he repositioned his grip on the gun. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Cas." Dean's resolve crumbled and he shouted the words, his face an amusing mixture between disgusted, insulted and completely and utterly bewildered. Sam raised an eyebrow and shrugged, pretending not to fully understand the accusation. "What the hell is happening to his underwear Sam?!"

"Oh...that," He muttered, acting out the sudden realization. "Dean, that's got nothing to do with me," he said with a shake of his head. "Look, the first time that happened, I was joking around. I found out he was ticklish. I had no idea that he slept commando! And this time, he was wet." He interjected before Dean could get any more words out.

"Wet?" Dean repeated his face scrunching up as he rolled the word around his mouth. Sam could almost see Dean trying to associate _that_ word with Cas.

"I may have poured a bucket of holy water over him. I was helping him undress so he wouldn't get hypothermia. I didn't mean for him to take his underwear off." He finished, choosing to ignore the way his brother had chosen to interpret his choice of wording. Dean blinked, his features smoothing over as he visibly relaxed.

"Okay. Does Cas know this?" Dean asked in a soft voice, glancing upstairs where he had sent the fallen angel. Sam frowned, his brows pinching together, honestly confused by this question. "I mean, does he know that there's nothing...you know, 'there,'"

"Where?" Sam responded instinctively, forcing his face into a mask of exaggerated innocence at Dean's glare.

"Shut up Sam. I'm serious," Dean huffed, his voice deepening in order to compensate for the sudden rosiness of his cheeks. Sam smirked, but it did not last long as he reflected on what Dean was saying. The fallen angel could not have been so oblivious as to not notice the way Sam had been looking at him recently. The way he had been touching him. It was unlikely that Castiel had no idea that there was something totally _'there'_. It raised an interesting question as to how he would proceed from here. He did not imagine that proclaiming his love for Castiel would go down well with his brother or the fallen angel, which would therefore make it a lot more difficult for Sam. It did appear that the only way to achieve his heart's desire was to make Castiel realize that he had repressed homosexual desires towards him. And perhaps get Dean out of the picture.

"Why would he think that?" he responded after a moment, following Dean's gaze upstairs. Dean stared at him, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. Okay, so maybe that was a stupid question.

"He told me earlier that he was concerned about your... um, 'erotic affections' towards him." Dean confessed, and the words released a cool dread that settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Look, I'll go and talk to him. You finish up here," he offered, his brain already forming potential solutions to this problem. Dean scanned him for a moment before nodding, and rushing off to start looking for the remaining items. Sam stared at him for a moment, before making his way upstairs, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of the fallen angel. There was a creak to his left, and sure enough Castiel was there, his eyes flickering to the floor before he could meet Sam's gaze. Sam smiled softly, tilting his head as he inspected Castiel. The ex-angel was now dressed (unfortunately) and was still dripping wet, a puddle of water quickly forming beneath his feet.

"Sam." Castiel greeted with a slight nod, but Sam noticed how he pressed himself against the far wall, his hands locking together in a loose hug of his body that was contributing to how small the fallen angel looked at the moment. It was strangely adorable.

"Look, Cas, I think you may have misunderstood my intentions. Dean told me what you said to him-"Castiel's head snapped up, his alarmed gaze locking onto Sam's "-and I just want to say, that I didn't mean anything by it. This is just normal stuff that humans do, I simply forgot that you weren't used to that sort of stuff. Ask Dean if you want. But I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." He lied, using Castiel's ignorance of social customs to his advantage. His eyes scanned Castiel, observing the way that his shoulders tensed, rolling backwards, before relaxing. He cautiously moved away from the wall, his hands releasing their grip on one another to come to fall limp at his sides. Sam smiled, adopted his best 'puppy eyes' face in order to seal the deal, knowing that Castiel had fallen for his lie.

"Should I take my clothes of then?" Castiel asked naively, and Sam couldn't help but smirked, somewhat overwhelmed by how easily he had manipulated the fallen angel. He heard the sound of Dean's heavy footsteps ascending from the basement and decided against it.

"No, just take a hot shower when we get to the motel." He said, the words slipping out before he even realized the potential in them. He smiled warmly at Castiel, before forcing his gaze away when Dean joined them.

* * *

Castiel entered the motel feeling significantly more relaxed now that Sam was no longer staring at him lustfully. Although, he had to admit that he was a little unnerved that Dean had decided to head off in order to grab some food for the three of them. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sam; he just felt that recently the elder hunter was a lot more predictable. Sam was currently laying out the ingredients they needed for the ritual, counting them in order to ensure they had everything they needed. According to the Book of Shadows the ritual had to be performed at midnight, so they had a lot of time to properly prepare.

Sam turned around to face him, and Castiel paused, scanning the gaze for any sign of erotic desires, but there was none. Perhaps there never had been, and his mind had just been creating nonsense.

"Do you want to have that shower now?" Sam asked, already slipping his jacket off. Castiel blinked, frowning at the suggestion.

"What...together?" He said, squinting his eyes at Sam distrustfully, waiting for proof that his earlier suspicions about Sam were correct. But Sam was not acting strangely at the moment. There was no obvious lust in his eyes. On the other hand, it was the first time that Sam had offered to shower with him and that sent alarm bells going off in his head.

"Yeah," Sam responded with a shrug, now topless. Castiel stared at him, unable to decipher if this was considered bizarre or just-like Sam had implied-a normal human behavior.

"We don't normally do that," He pointed out, swallowing heavily.

"Yes, but this time you are showering to make sure you don't get ill. It's different and I don't think you would understand what to do," Sam elaborated. Castiel scanned his face, but he saw nothing but innocence there. After a moment he nodded, realizing he didn't even know that you had to shower differently in order to prevent hypothermia, so he would definitely need some help with how to go about this. Sam smiled at him, dragging the fallen angel into the bathroom.

* * *

**And yes, I just left it on a cliffhanger that you won't get resolved for over a week. Won't don't you review to show your anger. Or your love. **


	6. Chapter 6-Wet For You

**Okay, I know I said a week until I would update, but I have a reason. One, I was not in the mood for something humorous. Two, I knew I was having to write this scene, and do you know how awkward that is for a 15 year old virgin with the maturity of a two year old? I apologize to any of my real-life friends who read this...Anyway, I tried to keep it below M, but you can tell me if it's not. I'm not sure it's actually that funny, but hopefully the image is enough to make you laugh. Up until the part where plot happens. Because plot actually happens. I know, amazing. Anyway, please review as I'm eager to know what you think about this development. **

* * *

Sam could not believe how easy it was to get Cas to comply with his request. He had already stripped naked and was eagerly watching Castiel do the same, smiling as he saw the slight blush creeping under the fallen angel's skin. He backed off a little bit, turning his attention to the shower, while keeping an eye on Cas through his reflection in the shining surface of the shower head. He turned the tap, running his hand under it while he waited for the water to heat up. Once he was satisfied, he got into the tub and turned to face Cas, unable to help his smirk.

Cas nervously fiddled with the elastic of his underwear, his eyes glancing to the door as he visible gulped. Sam realized that Cas was clearly having second thoughts about this, and he needed to do whatever he could to reign in the ex-angel's suspicions. So, he forced himself to look away, granting Cas the privacy to fully undress. "Come on, you're going to get too cold," he warned as he counted the seconds in his head, eager to see what he so desperately wanted.

He heard the sound of Castiel's footsteps as he hesitantly approached. Sam reached out an arm to steady the fallen angel as he stepped into the tub, but found himself unable to relinquish the grip. Cas squirmed slightly, moving away as far as he could from Sam within the limited space. Sam smirked; knowing he only had to take a few steps forward in order to close the gap. But not yet, he didn't want to scare the fallen angel too much.

Instead, he reached for the shower head and focused the spray of water on Castiel, biting his lip at the surprised gasp that escaped the man's mouth. He kept his hand on Cas as he continued to thoroughly drench him in the scorching water, licking his lips at the sight of the water droplets that sparkled on the perfectly smooth skin. He remembered throwing the bucket of water on Cas earlier, and tried to compare it to the sight before him. The bemused, somewhat scared look on the ex-angel's face had been adorable, but this right now was incredible hot. Sam could feel heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach as he felt himself harden.

"Sam," Castiel croaked, partly leaning on the wall. "It's very hot." Sam's eyes widened and he could almost feel his pupils dilate. He ran his tongue over his lips, inhaling the smell of Castiel as he closed his eyes. It caught up to him a few moments later that Castiel was actually talking about the water temperature. And, Sam supposed, he did have a point. Castiel's skin had reddened slightly and the small bathroom was clouded with a sheet of steam. But, another part off him wondered whether maybe the fallen angel meant something else. He was not yet convinced that his strong romantic feelings were entirely one-sided.

He leaned forward, reaching for the tap in order to lower the temperature. In the process he accidentally (okay, not accidentally) found himself pressed against Castiel's naked body. The ex-angel stiffened, and Sam imagined that were it not for his arm currently gripping the tap which was happily helping to pin Castiel to the spot, then the fallen angel would have moved away. As it were, he felt a new wave of power course through his body and he forced himself further forward so that Castiel was literally stuck between his body and the wall.

"Sam...are you sure this is platonic?" Castiel all-but squeaked, and Sam smiled, letting his head rest on the crook of Castiel's shoulder. He could feel Cas trying to push away, so he stopped and instead reached for the bottle of shampoo, and took a couple of steps back, freeing Cas somewhat.

"Yes, I'm sure." He muttered, squirting a dollop of shampoo onto his hand, and wishing it was something else as his eyes lowered cursing the small warning on the bottle that clearly stated 'for external use only'. It struck him as weird that the thought would cross his mind; after all, he hadn't exactly done anything like that in the past. Not with men. But, as the thought came to him, he felt the familiar pounding of his skull, and he decided to stop thinking about it. He rubbed the shampoo with his hands until it became lather, and then reached up and started spreading it through Castiel's hair. He happily massaged the shampoo into Castiel's scalp, trailing his fingers through his matted hair. Castiel had relaxed slightly, more accustomed to this part of the showering routine.

Once satisfied, he picked up the shower head again and began to wash out the shampoo, eyes trailing the bubbles as they were washed down Castiel's body and into the drain. He held the shower head with one hand, while he used his other hand to continue to massage Castiel's head. He accidentally released a low moan as he found himself pushing up against Cas's body once more, but thankfully the ex-angel was far too naive to understand the sexual implications. Sam sighed, and repeated the procedure with the conditioner, watching with eager eyes as Cas relaxed. With the conditioner done, he quickly moved onto the next part of the shower, picking up the sponge and pouring some shower gel on it.

Sam rubbed the sponge against Castiel's back, squeezing it in order to release the soapy froth. Sam returned the shower head to its original position in order to focus on the 'cleansing.' He moved his hands onto Castiel's back and started to rub in small circles, gently massaging. Castiel turned his head to look at him, tilting his head slightly as he squinted with confusion. Sam ignored him, and started to press down harder, reveling the way that the muscle beneath him quivered with trepidation. He started to chew on his lip again, this time drawing blood as he tried to control the sounds his body was forcing him to make. His hands were traveling lower and lower, until Castiel jumped, trying to push Sam backwards, but the hunter was suddenly over come with an animalistic ferocity and he pushed back, an arm wrapping around Castiel's waist in order to hold him in position. Sam leaned forwards, his hips grinding against Cas's while he nibbled on the fallen angel's neck. Cas had gone stiff, and Sam thought that maybe the fallen angel was finally accepting Sam's advances. But that thought was immediately erased when Castiel twisted out of Sam's grip, expertly using the moves that both Sam and Dean had taught him. Sam was in the process of falling backwards, awaiting the sharp crack against his skull when it connected with the rim of the bathtub but Cas reached out an arm in order to steady him.

"Sam," Castiel said, his eyes meeting Sam's gaze, desperately searching for something familiar. But Sam ignored the look, rounding on Cas again, hoping to effectively pin him this time. Cas must have seen this immediately, because he leapt from the bathtub, but slipped slightly, and ended up landing on his stomach in the middle of the floor. Sam was preparing to pounce on him, but the fallen angel was quicker. Cas was on his feet in second, sprinting from the room. Sam growled, a surge of possessive anger flowing through him as he contemplated his next move.

"What the hell, Cas!" The loud exclamation from the other room snapped Sam back to conscious awareness, and he quickly grabbed his clothes from off the floor and started dressing. He knew he had to act quickly. He couldn't leave his brother and the fallen angel together for too long; otherwise he might lose Cas for good.

He followed Cas's footsteps into the main room of their motel where he came face to face with his brother staring down a naked Cas. Sam noticed a trickle of blood dripping from a cut on Castiel's head, probably from where he had fallen. He decided to use this to his advantage.

"Cas, are you okay man?" He asked, approaching Cas who immediately backed away from him, hiding behind Dean who was watching the exchange with obvious confusion. "Dean, he hit his head. I think he has a concussion." He tried, turning his sights on Dean who glanced back at Cas, who shook his head, eye pleading with Dean to believe him. Dean's jaw clenched with determination, and he reached out an arm behind him to push Cas further away from Sam, effectively shielding the fallen angel with his body.

"No." Dean said, not releasing his grip on Cas's arm. Sam glanced between the two, saw the spark of fury in his brother's eyes and knew that there was no way to talk himself out of this. And with that thought, he lunged at his brother.


	7. Chapter 7-Dry Humping

**This is a bit shorter than most of my chapters, but I wanted to update this chapter while I had the time. I haven't updated in a while due to a massive workload. Anyway, please review :)**

Dean was completely unprepared for when Sam launched himself at him, his mind too crowded with the overwhelming reality of the situation that he was still trying to comprehend. He fell backwards onto an equally unprepared and very _naked_ Castiel. Cas released a small sound that was a mixture between a whimper and a groan as Dean's body knocked him onto the floor and pinned him to the ground. Thankfully, Dean could tell he was not aroused by the situation despite the fact that Dean was practically grinding against him. Although it wasn't exactly his fault. He was merely trying to dislodge Sam who had thrown himself on top of both his brother and the fallen (in more senses then one) angel, his eyes glowing with animalistic fury and beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

Castiel writhed beneath him while Dean tried to ignore the friction it created, clenching his jaw shut and praying that he didn't get an accidental hard on. "Cas." He hissed in warning when the ex-angel decided to start thrusting his hips in an attempt to dislodge them. Or at least, Dean hoped that was the reasoning. Castiel stilled for a moment, his breath hot against the back of Dean's neck. Then, he started to move again (though thank goodness he had stopped thrusting) his hands clawing at Dean's shoulders in order to try and lift them, but Sam's added weight was making that impossible. It was as Castiel's movements became more frantic that he realized that the ex-angel had the weight of two muscular men pushing him down onto the hard floor. Cas was basically being crushed. Dean felt slightly guilty for telling him off for thrusting now, although he still clung to the moral high ground.

"Sam, you're hurting him," he pointed out, his eyes narrowing as he scanned his brother's reaction. Sam paused, a spark of clarity returning to his muddled gaze at the introduction of Cas to the 'conversation'; exactly what Dean thought would happen. Using Sam's distraction, he managed to push upwards suddenly, throwing Sam off of him and pinning him to the ground instead. As soon as he was free, Cas scrambled to his feet, leaning against the wall and gasping for breath. Dean glanced at him, trying to inspect him for injuries, but quickly looked away when he was reminded of Cas's nakedness. God, this was just like that bad porno he watched in that shitty motel a few weeks ago. Maybe it had been a cursed porno, which forced you to live through it if you watched it. Although, there were considerable less men in that porno so that couldn't have been the case.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his brother who was clawing at his chest, trying to gain some leverage. He grunted as he grabbed his younger brother's hands and held them down. Dean could have sworn that Sam literally growled, his body thrashing wildly. "Cas, get some rope!" He yelled above his brother's cries. Castiel tilted his head at him, watching the scene with wide eyes. "In my duffel." He added, rolling his eyes at the ex-angel's uselessness. Cas nodded, and quickly vanished from sight. "And put on some clothes!" He called after him as he entered the side-room that Dean had claimed as his own.

"You know, that rope could be used for something else." Sam piped up from beneath him, his struggles ceasing as a strange toothy grin appeared on his face. Dean frowned at him, slightly disgusted and eagerly trying to extinguish that image from his mind, but also immensely relieved as he knew his brother was too much of a prude to say anything like that if he was in his right mind, which meant that this had to be a spell or something, which was good because that way he wouldn't have to deal with a horny, Castiel crazed younger brother who was into raping people.

"You can join in if you want," Sam said as if he had just offered Dean the world's supply of pies. Dean grimaced, trying to block out that fact that his baby brother was trying to bribe him with offers of a gay threesome. Seriously, what the hell was his life? Sam must have noticed his lack of interest for his smile fell from his face to be replaced with a stern red line and narrowed eyes. Dean once more noticed the crazed, wild look that made Sam's eyes shine bright with madness and his skin was slick with sweat. Dean hesitantly reached out a hand and pressed it against Sam's forehead, feeling the all too warm, clammy skin beneath. He frowned, wondering what other effects this spell or curse or whatever would have on his little brother.

Sam stiffened beneath him, his attention diverted by the heavy footsteps of the approaching ex-angel. Dean risked a quick glance, and breathed a sigh of relief when he noted that Cas had heard his suggestion after all and had put some clothes on. However, he had only bothered to put on boxers and as Dean looked closer (not that close mind you, he wasn't completely perverted. At least, not when it came to men) he noticed something very specific about the boxers. They were Dean's boxers.

"Really, Cas?" Dean said with a groan, gesturing to the underwear with his eyes, before quickly averting them when he realized what he had just done. Cas squinted his eyes at him, looking down at his boxers, his brows furrowed in deep concentration. "Just give me the rope, and keep the boxes." He snapped after having had enough of Castiel ogling himself, while Sam craned his head to lavish the sight. Castiel looked back up at him, somehow managing to look like a puppy that had just been kicked and then stuffed into a black bag and thrown into a river. Dean rolled his eyes once more; roughly grabbing the rope from Castiel's outstretched hands.

Sam started to struggle again so Dean gestured for Castiel to come and help him keep Sam pinned. Within a few minutes he had managed to tie Sam's hands securely behind his back and had hoisted him to his feet, and was dragging onto a chair where Dean securely fastened him with the remaining rope. Castiel held back, his face his usual stoic mask.

"Dean, there's no need to do this," Sam pleaded, looking up at him through dark eyelashes. "I'm willing to share him."

Dean widened his eyes, his face burning as he shot a look at Cas who was too busy tilting his head at Sam to notice. Dean ran a hand over his face. The sooner they solve this problem, the better. Although how, was another matter.


	8. Chapter 8-The First Kiss

**Well, this story is almost concluded. Just one more chapter left and we are officially done. I feel somewhat sad, and somewhat relieved to have finally escaped the madness that is this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it ties everything up nicely. Also, I went back and edited the entire story in order to correct spelling, grammar and the fact that I seem to have been on a mission to overuse comma's and mess up the tenses-seriously, how did you read this story without pointing that out. I'm starting to realize that while writing when sleep deprived is fine, trying to proof read while sleep deprived is impossible. Also, I realized that last chapter I started describing things as if they were in the bunker, while this story is actually set in a motel, so I went back and changed that. Sorry. **

* * *

They had given up on questioning Sam the moment they realized they were never going to get any straight answers. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he grinded his teeth together in frustration. He turned to look at Cas who was leaning against the far wall of the motel gazing into space. From the side-room Dean could hear Sam trying to call to them and he contemplated gagging him, but instead decided to get up and close the door.

"It has to be a spell right?" Dean questioned turning back round to face Cas. The ex-angel looked up at him with a frown.

"That would be the logical conclusion." Cas responded without conviction. Dean watched him for a moment, but the fallen angel did not continue. With a sigh Dean decided that he would have to prompt him into talking.

"But...?"

"But, it does not make sense." Castiel finished, turning bright blue eyes on the hunter. Dean's gaze softened as he took in the rumpled appearance of his friend, wondering how this whole thing was affecting him while feeling guilty for not believing him earlier. "What would the witch gain from casting this spell?"

"Maybe she didn't realize that we were also in the house and she was just hoping to distract him in order to get away." Dean suggested with a shrug. Cas hummed thoughtfully. Silence rested over them for a moment as they both withdrew into their own heads in an attempt to find a solution. Suddenly, Castiel stiffened from where he was pressed against the wall and turned sharp eyes on Dean.

"What happened to the witch's body?" He asked, taking a few steps away from the wall. Dean's brows furrowed, taken aback by the weird question. Within a couple of seconds he was able to reorganize his thoughts and tried to remember what they had done. He drew a blank which confused him even more. Surely they had disposed of the witch's body as they always did. But no. The only memory he had was checking she was dead by gently kicking her blood-stained corpse before confirming the hunt to be a success. Maybe he had been too concerned about Sammy at that point to focus on a small detail like that. But still, it wasn't like him to forget something like that.

"I...don't know," He said slowly, his eyes narrowing at his own response. Castiel scanned his expression, and then started to nod, seemingly satisfied with what he had seen.

"The body wasn't there when we returned to the house earlier today." Castiel pointed out with a gleam in his eyes. Dean twisted his head slightly as he tried to figure out exactly where Cas was going with this.

"So what, you're saying there was never a witch?" Dean asked with a frown. Castiel blinked as if trying to figure out exactly what he was saying.

"Maybe." Cas says, but it's clear that he is deep in thought and not really paying much attention to Dean anymore.

"_Cas_," Dean stresses the word, unwilling to be left out of the loop. The ex-angel snaps to attention, his eyes glowing but his face has returned to the stoic mask of the shoulder.

"I don't think there were any witches. All those witches that were springing up in town? I believe they were all the same creature."

"And you know what this creature is?" Dean asked, somewhat impressed as he is once again reminded that Cas is literally a walking encyclopaedia of every supernatural creature that has ever existed.

"Mohini." Cas says with a curt nod. Dean chews his lips as he tries to fit everything into place.

"Isn't that an Indian Goddess or something?" He points outs, trying to remember everything that he knows about her.

"Yes. But she is renown for trickery and using erotic magic to bring people into a state of feral madness. She is the only creature I can think of that would do this without any real reason." Castiel explains, and Dean is nodding now because it does make sense. But there is still something missing.

"What about the sulfur, and the demonic ritual?"

"I believe that there was a demon here. Perhaps multiple demons. I expect that she was trying to lure them out with the ruse of a witch in order to smite them. She is after all known as the slayer of demons."

"Okay. So how do we gank her?" Dean asks after a small pause. Cas shifts, his gaze falling to the floor and Dean groans as he already knows what the answer will be.

"I don't know." Cas says sheepishly, looking up at Dean as though he was a small child.

"Great." He mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And even if we did kill her, it wouldn't reverse the spell." Cas points out and Dean wonders if it's Cas' destiny to be the bearer of bad news. "However, I know how to trap her so we can bargain with her."

"Okay, do that then," Dean says with exasperation. "Set it up and then summon her-I assume you can also do that?" He asks and Cas thankfully nods.

They set about getting to work, although Dean is mainly just watching as Cas spreads his own blood over the floor in order to create what Dean recognizes as various enochian symbols encased in a circle divided in thirds. Dean isn't exactly happy at the amount of blood that it requires but Cas is insistent in claiming that the blood most belong to the caster of the summons, and since he is the only one out of the two of them that actually knows how to do it, it has to be him. Still, it doesn't mean Dean has to like it and he is already setting up the medical kit in order to seal Cas' wound as soon as he is done.

It takes about ten minutes for the trap to be completed and by that time Cas has gone slightly pale and Dean is unsurprised to see him swaying on his feet. He wonders if the ex-angel is even aware of how blood loss affects a human. Dean jumps in as soon as Cas pauses to observe his work, dragging him back to the bed and forcing him to sit while he tends to his arm which is still leaking blood. Cas sends him a glare but complies as Dean carefully washes away as much blood as he can, sprays some disinfectant on it which has Cas hissing and squirming and finally presses down the gauze pad to prevent any more blood loss, glad that it doesn't need stitches.

"Can I continue with the summons now?" Cas asks with a perfect bitch-face that he must have learnt from Sam. Dean rolls his eyes and grabs a bottle of water from his duffel and forces it into Cas' hands.

"Drink this first." He orders, and Cas glowers at him, before turning to stare at the bottle, squinting his eyes in a strangely adorable way before he hesitantly lifts the bottle to his mouth. As soon as he is done he rises to his feet, pushing Dean away with his hands and he starts chanting in enochian.

The ritual is surprisingly simple, but Cas had already pointed out that he is probably the only mortal who knew about it. Guess there were some benefits to having an ex-angel on your team after all. When he is finished there isn't even a dramatic flash of light to signal its completion. All that happens is a young, Indian woman with pretty brunette hair and flawless skin dressed in a golden silk dress appears in the enochian circle quietly and seemingly without a fuss. Dean must admit that there is clearly a reason as to why she is the goddess of seduction.

Mohini does not speak and neither do they. An uncomfortable silence traps the room, and only the goddess appears to be unaffected. She is simply staring at them as a mother stares at an obnoxiously loud child. Dean swallows before gathering the courage to speak, but Cas beats him to it.

"Undo the spell you cast on Sam," Castiel orders, his voice deep and gravelly and Dean has the distinct image of black wings appearing behind his back and wonders how much of that terrifying creature was simply just Cas been a bad-ass.

"No." Mohini is clearly not as impressed and Dean feels a surge of anger flood his system.

"Yes, well we have you trapped and that makes you our bitch so you do whatever we say." Dean points out smugly, but all sense of arrogance depletes immediately as she sends a glare that promises nothing short of an agonizing death his way.

"Is that so?" She flicks her hand at him and he goes flying into the wall, his back flaring in pain. Cas turns towards him, but she repeats the action and he goes flying in the opposite direction, a groan of pain forcing itself from his throat. "You may have trapped me, but you have not trapped my power little broken angel."

"Even if you killed us, you could not escape the trap in time to return to the Amrita and therefore your immortality would be compromised." Cas pipes up from where he is doubled over in pain. Dean watches Mohini's reaction carefully not really sure what Cas was referring to. But she seems to hesitate so it must be something important.

"There is another within this place that will aid my escape." She says with a small smile, her earlier sense of superiority returning. Dean rolls his head back as the side-room door opens, silently cursing the damn goddess and her power to untie people with her mind. Dean shifts so that he can look at Sam and wishes he hadn't done when he is met with an animalistic madness that is quickly diverted from him to Cas who is still lying helpless on the floor. It takes only a second before Sam is all-but launching himself at Cas who is struggling to wriggle away. Dean attempts to crawl to his aid but the effect of the spell prevents him from being able to move more than a couple of inches.

He turns to start shouting at the goddess, but pauses when he sees nothing but confusion on her face as she watches Sam who is thankfully just resting on Cas and running a hand through his hair with his face buried in the crook of the ex-angel's neck.

"Sam is not bonded to you, he-" Cas starts to explain but is cut off when Sam raises his head and takes Cas' lips in his own. Dean bites his own lips, knowing he shouldn't laugh, but also knowing that he is definitely using this against his brother as soon as he returns to his senses. Cas has frozen on the ground, and has turned wide-eyes on Dean who immediately hides any hint of humor.

"You interrupted the spell," She mutters to herself with a frown and Dean can tell that they have almost convinced her now that she knows she doesn't hold the same advantage that she thought she did. But it is now up to him to seal the deal as Cas is otherwise 'occupied.'

"Listen, you hunt demons, we hunt demons. All we're saying is get rid of the spell and we'll let you go on your way." Dean offers trying to keeps his voice nonchalant. Her nostrils flare and anger flashes in her eyes.

"Fine." She growls, and with a snap of her fingers Sam has frozen on-top of Cas, his lips still resting on the ex-angel's. Within a second the younger hunter is pulling away and stumbling backwards until he finds himself on the floor, staring at Cas with a mixture of suspicion and concern. "Now release me." She hisses and Sam swivels round to look, noticing her for the first time. Dean feels the effect of the spell dissipate and warily gets to his feet in order to rub away a section of the blood. As soon as the trap is broken she is gone within a second, leaving the three of them alone.

Dean turns to look at his younger brother who is still sitting dumbfounded on the floor and staring at Cas with wide eyes while he tries to subtly run a hand over his lips. Cas has already dragged himself to his feet. He sends a look to Dean before returning to stare at Sam.

"Cas?" Sam questions, shakily rising to his feet in order to properly meet the ex-angel's eyes.

"Hello Sam. It is good to have you back to normal." Cas says with a tight smile, tilting his head at Dean for confirmation that he has said the right thing. The older hunter can't help it anymore and a burst of inappropriate laughter forces itself from his lips. Sam and Cas simultaneously send a glare his way, which only spawns on more laughter.

"Oh boy Sammy, you have a lot of catching up to do."


	9. Chapter 9-Sex Talk

**So, this story has finally come to an end. Hopefully you have enjoyed the chaos that has been that story. **

* * *

"So...we had a shower together?" Sam asks, because it is the only thing that he can think of saying. He swallows heavily, very _very_ glad that he does not retain any memory of the event.

"Yes." Castiel says in a monotonous voice. Dean is laughing in the corner of the room and Sam is seriously contemplating punching him in his stupid smug face.

"And I tickled you?" He presses his voice dubious. Castiel shifts awkwardly and nods. Sam raises an eyebrow, undecided about whether he should be concerned about the fact that Cas seems to find the tickling to be more inapt than the shower followed by the naked wrestling match.

"I was naked and pinned to a bed," Cas points out, seemingly reading Sam's thoughts. He doesn't really have anything to say to that rather than to mumble a small 'ahh', which is muffled by the thunderous sound of Dean laughing. Sam glowers, knowing that this should not be considered funny to anyone. Cas notices this exchange with narrowed eyes, and thankfully sides with Sam, probably tired of Dean's continued mocking ways. "If it's any consolation, Dean did fall onto me whilst I was naked, and he stayed there for a very long time."

Dean chokes on his laughter, and sends a warning glare towards Cas which the ex-angel promptly ignores. Sam smiles, pleased for this small piece of information, even if it pales in comparison to the compromising positions Sam had been forcing Cas into for the last few days. Which reminds him that he definitely needs to have a talk with the ex-angel, although it would probably be better to wait until after he has talked through it with Dean.

* * *

"You go," Dean whispers in his ear, his hands planted firmly on his back to prevent him from escaping.

"Why do I have to go?" Sam whines, knowing that he is only delaying the inevitable.

" 'coz you're the one who groped him," Dean quipped, pushing him through the doorway, but Sam grabs his arm pulling him along with him so that they both explode into the room at the same time. Cas jumps at the sudden intrusion and instinctively reaches for his angel blade which is lying on the bed, before he realizes who it is. He squints his eyes at them, tilting his head and Sam knows that there is no getting out of this now.

"Cas," Sam starts, and then realizes that he doesn't know how to end that sentence properly, so he settles for the simple formalities. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Why would I do that?" Cas retorts with a bewildered expression, tilting his head even more. Sam idly wonders whether that position is hurting his neck.

"Sit down Cas," Dean orders. Cas glares at him, but relents at the serious undertone of Dean's voice, coming to sit rather awkwardly at the end of the bed. Sam looks at Dean, coming to some strange agreement to sit themselves on opposite sides of Castiel.

"Is this about what happened to the impala?" Cas asks sheepishly, looking between the two of them questioningly.

"What, no-What happened to the impala!?" Dean exclaims, and Cas winces at the realization that he has unnecessary spilled a secret.

"Dean, focus," Sam snaps, pulling Dean away from the fate of his car, although Sam can't help but wonder what Cas actually managed to do to it. "This is about you, Cas," Sam states slowly, and then cringes at the patronizing tone his voice has decided to take. Castiel's scrunches his nose up, clearly confused by the choice of topic.

"We were just thinking that perhaps you need some guidance about what is acceptable," Dean interrupts, raising an eyebrow at Sam's choice of words. Cas frowns, then looks slightly concerned and Sam immediately seeks to reassure him.

"As in, what is an acceptable way for someone else to treat you," Sam corrects, which only seems to confuse the ex-angel more.

"Cas..." Dean says, gesticulating wildly. It is quite clear that he doesn't know where to start either. "Do you know what sex is?" He finishes, and Sam rolls his eyes so much that it physically hurts.

"Is that an offer?" Cas says very slowly, and they both stare at him incredulous before they realize that it was meant to be a joke.

"Okay, you know what sex is. Good." Sam adds, and Cas glares at his very forced compliment. "So, you know what your sexual...'parts' are, right?"

"I do not like the topic of this conversation," Cas replies, completely ignoring the question. Dean mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'you and me both.'

"I'll take that as a yes," Sam says, taking what he can from this very awkward conversation that he'd rather not be having. "You know that you're the only one that gets to touch them right?" Sam asks and then wishes he had contemplated his words a bit more carefully.

"What Sam means is, no one gets to see or touch those...'parts' without your permission," Dean adds, clearly trying to hold back a string of snarky comments.

"I have already come to conclude that nakedness is not acceptable amongst humanity, and have decided that I should have declined the offer of a shower." Castiel looks at them both, his expression bemused. Sam looks at Dean and shrugs', hoping that is enough for now. As allthree of them look set to end this talk rather quickly, they decide it's as good as they're going to get.

Sam pats Cas on the back and gets up without another word, trying to make it very obvious that this conversation has come to an end. Castiel follows him after a moment of hesitation, but Dean stays firmly planted on the couch, his face clouded over in thought.

"What happened to the impala?" Dean asks, fixing Cas with a cold stare which the ex-angel expertly avoids.

"It is not of import," Cas replies after a moment, giving a small forced smile in an attempt to try and ease the situation. Dean raises an eyebrow, obviously not convinced and comes to stand next to Cas.

"Are you sure about that Cas?" Dean says, blocking Cas' escape route. The ex-angel sends a look to Sam, but he raises his hands to make it clear that he is staying out of this. Besides, he can tell that nothing serious is going to happen. Dean has that smirk on his face that means his about to make a little fun for himself. Cas still doesn't reply and Dean takes it as his cue to continue. "Because I just found out that you're severely ticklish."

And there it is. Sam briefly contemplates coming to Cas' aid, but decides against it due to the fact he is smiling too much to be of any use. Cas' face dawns with realization, and he immediately goes to side-step Dean, but the hunter is faster and manages to push Cas down onto the bed.

"Dean-Dean, stop, don't-" Cas voice is cut off by a high-pitched shriek of laughter as Dean's fingers dig into his ribs without mercy. Sam raises an eyebrow at the irony of this situation, but concludes that it's fine because Cas is fully clothed, and besides, it's not like the ex-angel can't take care of himself. With a small chuckle, he quickly vacates the room, leaving Cas to Dean's mercy.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, what can I say. Other than ask for one last review. **


End file.
